


Hey Baby Girl

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Hey Baby Girl

Garcia sits behind her desk looking up cute puppy pictures on the internet to keep herself from going down a dark road.  
The case they had just solved really took a toll on each and every one of them.  
She looks through the pictures eyeing every one of the puppies wishing she could pet them to help her through the night.  
Her phone rings which she answers right away with the press of her finger on the headset.  
"Yes?"  
"Hey baby girl." Morgan says softly.  
"Hey, how are you doing?" She asks looking away from the computer screen and to the light painted wall as if she could see him.  
"Better now that we got that son of a bitch behind bars." Morgan answers.  
"Me too." She replies shortly.  
"Garcia, I'm sorry about earlier." He apologizes.  
Looking away from the wall she glances back to the screen where two puppies sit in a basket. Her eyes fill with tears as she thinks about the argument they had earlier.  
"Pen?" He asks making sure she's still on the line.  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Hey, I hear it in your voice. You're not okay."  
"Morgan we had an argument about the case, it went farther then we both liked." She answers sniffing and wiping one of the tears that fell onto her cheek.  
"I know. I wasn't in such a good place when we last talked." He says softly sighing into the phone.  
"We both weren't. I'm happy we're okay." She smiles softly into the phone.  
They sit quietly just listening to eachother breath.  
"How far are you all from BAU?" She asks filling in the silence.  
"We should be landing in a few minutes. I'll be back there to make sure I give you that well deserved hug I owe you." He says smiling into the phone thinking about her in one of those dresses she always wears so proudly.  
"Ooh, I'll just sit here and wait then." She chuckles biting her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something else stupid or embarassing.  
"Baby, we're landing. I'll come and get you when we get inside."  
"Sounds good. I'll just primp while I wait." She says rolling her eyes and face palming her hand onto her forehead.  
He chuckles before hanging up and leaving her alone with the picture of the puppies.  
Closing out of the website and shutting down the systems. She gathers all her things placing them into her purse and leans against the desk waiting.  
The sound of others talking takes her out of thought and watching the shadows from underneath the door move.  
One shadow approaches her door, a knock for courtesy before walking in Derek stands at the doorway and looks at Penelope.  
"Hey baby girl." He says smiling as he makes his way into the room. She moves from her seat on the desk and opens her arms wide knowing that hug he promised was ready for reciving.  
As he wraps her in his arms she closes her eyes happy to have him here unharmed and safe.  
She tries to pull away but he tightens his grip around her, stoping she stays within his arms knowing he must really need this hug.  
"Morgan are you okay?" She asks softly playing with the his shirt collar.  
"I will be." He answers softly.  
"Derek." She pulls back to see that his eyes are filled with unshead tears. "Talk to me." She whispers.  
"Baby, I almost died out there because of that mans mind games. He had us working against eachother. You all are my family and what he had us do and feel, felt so inhumane. If I could have put a bullet into his chest-"  
"Morgan, don't talk like that." She fretts placing her hand onto his cheek.  
"You don't understand baby, knowing he's going to be in a prison with others he could make feel the same way makes me fear for the others in those walls. He's a monster."  
"I know. I just." She sighs. "Derek you're a sweet, kind and loving human and hearing you say something so unlike you worries me."  
"Baby you don't need to worry about me. I'll be okay. I'll just make sure to keep coming to you to keep me sane." He smiles.  
Garcia smiles back kissing his cheek with her bright pink lips.  
"I'll make it my job to keep you in your right mind my love." She beams touching his chest before pulling back.  
"I see what you're doing, your feminine wiles won't work on me." He says with a playful smirk.  
"Bite me." She says as she softly hits his arm and fixing the position of her purse on her shoulder.  
"Where?" He asks winking.  
She lets out a small gasp and wears a amused smile on her face.  
"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you where." She answers before walking towards the door and out of the room leaving Morgan in the room smiling broadly.  
"Yes ma'am." He whispers before leaving the room to follow after her.


End file.
